The invention is based on a priority patent application EP 08160555.2 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
A recording device for capturing and processing image data in a vehicle is proposed, which is configured to combine and store the data of an optical image generating sensor and the data existing in the vehicle. Such a “black box” facilitates the reconstruction of accident events.
Furthermore, a method for capturing and processing image data in a vehicle is described, which produces the data of an optical image generating sensor and other vehicle data in a data flow in a simple manner.